Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2/Galeria
__TOC__ Os Elementos do Caos Discord laughing S2E02.png Discord laughing 2 S2E2.png Twilight disheartened S2E2.png Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png Discord laying down S2E2.png Pinkie Pie begins to confront Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Pinkie Pie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Flutterjerk pretending to laugh S02E02.png Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png Flutterjerk smile S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png Rarity rage S2E2.png Try It Punk S2E2.png Rarity about to leap towards Applejack S2E02.png Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png Discord eating popcorn S2E2.png Twilight 'You're not playing fair' S2E02.png Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png Discord "Hellooo" S02E02.png Twilight 'when you took away' S2E02.png Discord 'did you' S2E02.png Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png Discord "How funny" S2E2.png Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png Discord's evil smile S2E2.png Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png Twilight thinking S2E02.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png Twilight realizes home is "back where you began" S2E02.png A caminho de casa The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Twilight walking S2E02.png Bunny stampede S2E02.png Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png Nighttime S2E2.png Road turns to soap S2E02.png Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png Pinkie Pie claims to be not having fun soap-skating S2E02.png Pinkie Pie soapskating S2E02.png Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png Discord "picture that" S2E02.png Twilight 'It's too dark' S2E02.png Discord drops Twilight on the ground S2E02.png Discord teleporting S2E02.png Ponyville in chaos S2E02.png Twilight 'Not if I have' S2E02.png Fluttershy skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Fora da Biblioteca Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Twilight 'Okay, we're here' S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Fluttershy 'with pleasure' S2E2.png Fluttershy trampling flowers S2E02.png Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png Rarity pushing Tom S2E2.png Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png Twilight 'Tom' S2E02.png Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png Rarity turning grey S2E02.png Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Twilight 'You're not going in' S2E02.png Rarity protecting Tom from anyone S2E2.png Twilight grumpily agrees to bring Tom in S2E2.png Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Batalha pelo livro Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png Spike all wet S02E02.Png Fluttershy with a bucket S2E02.png Spike wringing out his tail S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Twilight "Oh, for the love of" S2E02.png Spike "Why's everybody looks so..." S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Twilight "I need you to" S2E02.png Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png Twilight "I had just about" S2E02.png Twilight soaked wet S2E02.png Fluttershy "Your face!" S2E2.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png Twilight searching for the book S2E02.png Twilight "somepony does something" S2E02.png Spike found the book S2E02.png Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight angered by Fluttershy S2E02.png Fluttershy "Keep away!" S2E02.png Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png Twilight trying to get the book back S2E02.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Twilight with the book on the floor S2E02.png Grey Rarity playing keep-away S2E02.png Grey Rarity running away S2E2.png Twilight angry S2E02.png Twilight angry 2 S2E02.png Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Twilight leaping over the bust S2E02.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Twilight meets rock S2E02.png Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png Twilight glad to find Elements book back in her hooves S2E02.png Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Guarding Spike S2E02.png Twilight turning the pages of the book S2E02.png Twilight gasp S2E02.png Elements of Harmony S02E02.png Convencendo os Elementos do Caos Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png Twilight 'We found the Elements' S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight 'I never thought it would happen' S2E02.png Twilight is angry S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png Spike 'aren't you missing somepony' S2E02.png The liar S2E2.png The grump S2E2.png The hoarder S2E2.png The brute S2E2.png Spike 'what about Rainbow Dash' S2E02.png Spike is given Rainbow Dash's necklace S2E2.png Rainbow Spike S2E02.png Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png Rarity surprised S2E02.png Discórdia derrota Twilight "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Twilight 'I've figured out' S2E02.png Discord putting on glasses S2E02.png Discord "I'm prepared to be defeated now" S2E2.png Discord mockingly presents target board S2E02.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png Spike popping up from behind the rock S2E02.png Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Twilight's eyes glowing S2E02.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png Pinkie Pie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png Discord observes the grey friends' attempt to defeat him S2E2.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png Rarity seizes her own necklace S2E2.png Spike putting down necklace S2E02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png Spike as Rainbow Crash S2E02.png Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png Discord clapping hands S2E02.png Discord gloating S2E02.png Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Pinkie Pie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png Grey Rarity pushing rock S2E2.png Fluttershy flying over S2E02.png Twilight with head low S2E02.png Twilight turning grey S2E02.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png Twilight broken heart S2E02.png A amizade não é mágica Long-legged bunnies stampeding S2E02.png Dancing buffalo S2E02.png Coco Crusoe S2E2.png Pies floating up S2E02.png "Screwball" floats by grey Twilight on the street S2E02.png Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png Discord pointing S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, "It's priceless!" S2E02.png Twilight Discord cloud cream S2E02.png Twilight looks behind S2E02.png Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Twilight 'Not anymore' S2E02.png Discord Yes! S2E2.png A importância da amizade Twilight walking back to the library S2E02.png Twilight 'We're leaving' S2E02.png Spike on the floor S2E02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png Spike stomach ache S2E02.png Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png Twilight reading the letters S2E02.png Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png Twilight reading letter S2E02.png Twilight's original colors being restored S2E02.png Twilight starts regaining color S2E02.png Twilight 'it's all so clear' S2E02.png Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png Twilight spinning Spike around S2E02.png Spike being spun around in circles S2E02.png Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png Twilight 'But the opposite is true' S2E02.png Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png Spike moaning S2E02.png Twilight 'I've got to fight for my friendships' S2E02.png Twilight 'For them' S2E02.png Twilight 'For me' S2E02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png Twilight looking at Spike on the basket S2E02.png Twilight 'why don't you just' S2E02.png Twilight about to leave S2E02.png Spike burping S02E02.png Spike exhausted S2E2.png Reunindo os Elementos When pigs fly S2E02.png Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png Burrowed Big McIntosh S2E02.png Applejack eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png Twilight confronts Applejack S2E02.png Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png Big McIntosh licks Twilight S2E02.png Applejack showing her moves S2E2.png Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png Twilight curing Applejack of grayness S2E2.png Applejack's true colors restored S2E02.png Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png Fluttershy turning back to normal S2E2.png Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png Rarity still mad S2E2.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Pinkie Pie on wagon S2E02.png Fluttershy doesn't find Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Twilight 'We need you to help us' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash 'Loyalty, schmoyalty' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash 'It's a disaster' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash continues nap on the cloud S2E02.png Rarity looking up S2E02.png Applejack being witty S2E2.png Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.png Twilight 'Time for plan B' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png Fluttershy salute got it S02E02.png Fluttershy's fierce pose S2E02.png Fluttershy gently prods Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Fluttershy 'if I hold you down' S2E02.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S02E02.png Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Fluttershy sees rope S2E02.png Twilight 'we've got to catch her' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Rarity and Pinkie being carried away S2E02.png Rarity mad once more S2E2.png Rarity Pinkie oops S2E02.png Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png Rarity being held back S2E2.png Fluttershy nearly sobbing S2E02.png Fluttershy realizes she has to give it her all S2E02.png Fluttershy anger building up S2E2.png Fluttershy 'Meanie!' S2E02.png Fluttershy motivated S2E02.png Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight calling out to Applejack S2E02.png Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png Twilight happy S2E02.png Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png Rainbow Dash trying to break free S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell S2E02.png Rainbow Dash's memory is restored S2E02.png Rainbow Dash feeling dizzy S2E02.png Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png Main 6 group hug S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Derrotando Discórdia Discord sitting on a throne S2E02.png Discord laughing it up S02E02.png Glass being filled with chocolate milk S2E02.png Discord chocolate milk S2E02.png Discord ready to drink S2E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png Discord drinking glass S2E02.png Discord milk explodes S2E02.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png Discord with a glowing finger S2E02.png Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png EVIL Discord S02E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Twilight about to teleport S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Discord Amusement S2E2.png Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Discord Extreme Annoyance S2E2.png Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png Pinkie Pie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png Discord friendship ray S2E02.png Discord Whats This S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Discord NO S2E2.png Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png Discord Done For S2E2.png Discord Owned S2E2.png Discord Owned2 S2E2.png Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Discord being defeated S2E2.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png Discord defeated S02E02.png A cerimônia Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Princess Celestia waiting S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Princess Celestia smiling S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Spike waving R2 S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Discord's new stained glass window S2E2.png Main ponies in the stained glass as heroes S2E2.png Group smile end S2E2.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png en:The Return of Harmony - Part 2/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios